


(You Are) Pouring out over me

by crayyyonn



Series: Honey, I turned the kids into animals [4]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: Mostly, Brian likes his life. Even when Jaehyung accidentally turns him into a kitten.Brian POV of This lost feeling!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This lost feeling (is not so bad)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195994) by [crayyyonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn). 



> SEE WHAT I DID THERE WITH THE TITLE DO YOU SEE if you don't see you need to reexamine your life priorities + listen to day6 thanks
> 
> for bea <3

Look, Brian has pretty much accepted that life can be unpredictable. Going from a regular high school kid in Toronto to bassist in an idol band in Seoul, not to mention the years of uncertainty he’d lived as a trainee, has pretty much conditioned him to the curveballs life like to throw him.

But this? This is more left field than he can ever begin to imagine.

 _What the fuck did you do Jae?_ He thinks it’s sufficiently threatening, but seeing as his vocal cords (his prized honey vocals! The envy of everyone in JYPE!) are currently only capable of producing hisses and the occasional growl, he’s not sure if it translates. Twisting in Dowoon’s arms, he bristles and readies himself to pounce at the shrinking form on the couch. Yeah, he should be scared. Brian may not be six feet tall right now but he’s sure as hell is going to make up for it in ferociousness.

To prove his point, he hisses. Ferociously. Then he narrows his eyes in satisfaction when Jaehyung cowers even more.

“I didn’t mean to, I swear! I didn’t know this was going to happen Brian honest please don’t kill me,” Jaehyung babbles, all the while trying to put Wonpil, whose eyes are so wide Brian’s a little worried they’re going to pop out, between him and the angry kitten.

The angry kitten being Brian, of course, because such is his life.

 

Ten minutes and a couple of targeted swipes later (Jaehyung’s bleeding calf pleasing the bloodthirsty side of him very much), Brian finally calms down enough to settle down in Dowoon’s lap, the younger petting him soothingly while he continues to level glares at Jaehyung at the other end of the couch. He’s still mad, don’t get him wrong, but being mad wouldn’t change anything anyway, he figures. The pizza Jae so carefully offered also went a long way to unruffle his proverbial feathers, although the cheese isn’t sitting quite right in his belly.

Stretching a little, he tilts his head so Dowoon can get his fingers in the right spot behind his ears, shamelessly when he does. Their maknae isn’t a cat owner for nothing.

“So we definitely can’t let Sungjin hyung know about this,” Wonpil is saying, looking up at his phone at Jaehyung. “Because he’ll probably kill you, hyung. Violently.” His matter of fact expression doesn’t change even when Jaehyung shoots him a pitiful look.

“But we can keep him right?” Dowoon asks. “I can just say I got a new kitten or something?”

“You know we all have to agree before bringing any pets into the dorm,” Wonpil replies reasonably. “No, the only way is to have someone take care of Brian hyung for, well, however long it takes him to change back.”

“Three days,” Jaehyung pipes up. “That’s what the book said. Just in time for our show, thank fuck.”

The relief in his voice is rather overhasty, Brian thinks. What if he doesn’t change back? Forever? He shoves the burgeoning panic down in favor for the ticklish feeling of Dowoon’s petting. He’s always been an advocate for living in the now.

“I can ask my mom—” Dowoon starts, but is interrupted by a text pinging into his phone, then the rest of theirs. Brian looks up curiously from the drugging scratches; it’s probably their group chat. “It’s Sungjin hyung. He’s at the café downstairs. He’s asking us what we want.” 

Jaehyung goes paler than Brian has ever seen him. “Fuck. _Fuck_. That means he’ll be back in like ten minutes. We need to get Brian out of here.”

“But where?”

There’s a pregnant pause as they all rack their brains. Then Wonpil tentatively suggests, “Well, Jinyoung and the rest live downstairs, we can ask them?”

 

And that’s how Brian finds himself in GOT7’s dorm, perched rather comfortably in Jaebum’s arms as the younger boy paces in front of the closed balcony door, consulting frantically with Jinyoung on speakerphone. It’s cute how frazzled he is, Brian thinks, nuzzling into his shirt, which is soft and warm and so comfortable Brian kinda wants to ask to be buried in it if he dies.

He ignores the part of his mind that’s yelling about how he finds Jaebum cute anyway, frazzled or not. It’s not like it’s new information. Brian’s pretty sure Jaebum could have tufts of hair growing out of his eyelid moles and he’d still find him cute.

His stomach rumbles a little and he’s suddenly reminded of the fact that aside from the bit of ill-advised pizza, he hadn’t had anything since waking up in the morning. Disconsolate, he mewls softly, latching sharp teeth onto the cotton beneath his jaw. It would have been okay if he hadn’t realized it, but now he has, and he’s _hungry_ , goddamnit.

Then there’s a hand at his mouth, squeezing tight—not enough to hurt, but it’s enough incentive for him to let go. “Hey no, we don’t chew on things around here,” Jaebum says.

He lifts him up to look him in the eye, and so Brian takes the opportunity to do his best Puss in Boots impression. It works.

“Jinyoung did say you’d be starving,” he comments, and Brian meows in agreement. “Let’s go get you some food, shall we?”

 

Being zipped up in Jaebum’s hoodie, with a strong hand supporting his weight and Jaebum’s heartbeat thudding a steady rhythm into his body has Brian dozing off most of the way to the store, so it’s not until he hears a trill of laughter that he snuffles awake.

A very _female_ trill of laughter that’s awfully familiar. He blinks, senses on full alert. It’s the part-timer at the convenience store, Hyemin. He comes often enough to have struck up conversations with her before, but she’s never sounded like _that_ with him.

“When you make me an offer I can’t refuse,” Hyemin says.

He’s pretty sure that tone is flirtatious. He’s been on the receiving end of a lot of flirtatious tones, though never from her, but he knows these things. Jaebum’s answering laughter is a low rumble that bristles his fur. He pokes his head out of his cocoon with a loud series of meows that’s essentially a complaint about Jaebum flirting right in front of him. The girl squeals.

“Oh it’s cute! Does it have a name?” She reaches out to scratch him, and he licks her fingers, restraining himself from chomping down. It? _It_? He’s not an _it_.

“You—Yoyo,” Jaebum says. It’s accompanied by an electronic beep, and then rustling of plastic that’s much too loud for Brian’s ears. He shrinks back into Jaebum a little.

“Bye Yoyo! See you again!”

 _I definitely hope not_ , Brian meows back at her, although rationally he knows he will have to. He shivers a little when a chilly breeze greets them as they step outside, licking his paws to rid them of Hyemin’s scent. Good riddance.

“Flirt,” he hears, and looks up to see the man staring down at him accusingly. _Pot, kettle_ , he purrs back at him, before snuggling deeper into Jaebum’s hoodie.

 

The initial clatter of kibble into bowl excites him in a base, instinctive way, but then he actually sees it and has to hesitate, because really? Cat kibble? He may be one now but he’s still human inside. Besides, he doesn’t even know if it’s cooked! Also it’s pungent, like close to blocking out every other smell in the apartment pungent.

With a caution to not eat it all in one go, Jaebum leaves him to his own devices. Slowly, he pads forward and gives the bowl a wary sniff. He still can’t quite tell what it is, except that it’s fishy. The cat in him is screaming for him to dig his nose into the bowl though, so he does so, gingerly picking up a tiny piece and biting down on it.

It’s… not bad.

He takes another one, and then another one. Before he knows it, more than half the bowl is gone and he’s full to bursting. Moving on to the water bowl, he laps it up thirstily, then starts licking himself to clean up. Once that’s done, he pads over to the couch where Jaebum is typing at his laptop, headphones covering his ears. He meows loudly at him but is summarily ignored, and honestly, what if he had been an actual kitten instead of one with a human mind? He could get himself hurt running free around a non-cat proof apartment.

With one last disgruntled mew at Jaebum, he goes off exploring. The first room he happens upon is large, made even more impressive by his wide field of vision—he can see almost all around him without turning his head at all. It’s neat, neater than any of their rooms back at the DAY6 dorms, and smells a little bit like shoe polish and, surprisingly, weathered books. Interesting combination.

The door to the next room is closed, but there’s a musty smell coming from under it that makes him raise his hackles. He doesn’t know what it is, but he just knows it’s sending him danger signals and he doesn’t like it. He dashes past it with a soft growl.

The last room is even neater than the first, to his disgust. But it makes up for it by smelling like Jaebum. Curiously, he pads in but sees nothing except suitcases and boxes piled up against a wall, an open wardrobe against another, and a double bed. It looks comfy, he thinks, and decides to test out his theory by jumping up and rooting around a little. It is.

Eventually he gets bored with sniffing cotton sheets, so he decides to seek out the real thing. Unfortunately, Jaebum is still staring intently at his laptop, murmuring vague platitudes of _later_ when Brian jumps up onto the couch to rub against his leg winningly. Giving up, he leaps back down and curls up near socked feet, kneading it a little huffily.

He yawns, suddenly sleepy. It’s been quite the morning.

 

The rest of GOT7 takes to the presence of a new kitten in their dorm in stride, even when they find out who’s actually underneath the kitten. He wonders if they’ll be as calm if it were one of them who were transformed into an animal, but it’s probably something he’ll never find out. Human to animal transformations don’t happen every day, after all.

Still, they’re nice to him, spoiling him with treats (Jinyoung, who dashed out of the apartment and back with a bulging bag in a record twenty minutes), playtime (Yugyeom, who has a deft wrist with the cat toy), and petting (Bambam, whose thin fingers are surprisingly strong). Even Mark, whom Brian has heard from Wonpil who heard from Jinyoung typically stays in his room most days, cuddles with him on the couch.

But what really makes him forever golden in Brian’s eyes is how he orders chicken for supper and secretly drops pieces to the floor when Jaebum isn’t looking, distracted by Yugyeom. Brian thinks he loves him.

“It’s too oily for him,” Jaebum is insisting over Yugyeom’s arguments, sending him the evil eye when Yugyeom defiantly drops bits of his own chicken onto the floor anyway. Brian darts over from Mark’s feet in a flash to devour it, then does his Puss face at Yugyeom, who immediately _aww_ s and gives him more. He’s getting really good at this, if he may say so himself.

He’s so busy pouncing on stray bits of chicken and gobbling them up that he doesn’t notice when Jaebum leaves. He meows questioningly, turning to pad down the corridor to Jaebum’s room. The door it firmly shut, not budging no matter how much Brian pushes at it. That’s weird, Jaebum hasn’t closed it once the whole afternoon, at least, he hasn’t latched it, making it easy for Brian to get in and out of his room. He heads back to the table, pouting a little.

 _What’s up with him_ , he meows at Bambam as he cleans up, not expecting any kind of answer since they won’t understand him anyway, but the younger surprises him.

“Don’t worry, Brian hyung, Jaebum’s just in a snit because he didn’t get to assert his authority.”

He cocks his head. _Interesting_.

Jinyoung laughs. “Nah, he’s just being his repressed self. You have no idea what a panic he was in when he called me this morning about Younghyun hyung. I thought he was going to shit bricks.”

Personally, Brian thinks Jaebum was as calm as he could have been, but he’s probably mistaken. Jinyoung knows him better, after all, that’s how it always has been. JJP forever. Brian’s not bitter, not one bit.

But then again… Brian looks down at himself. He’s furry, and tiny, as far as he can tell. Possibly cute, because while he hasn’t yet had the chance to look into a mirror, tiny, furry things are cute. And he knows Jaebum likes cute things despite pretending to the contrary, _and_ he’s a cat person. So at least for the next few days before he changes back, Brian knows he’ll be able to monopolize Jaebum’s time and attention. He’s pretty sure.

With that boost in confidence, he heads back to Jaebum’s door and sits in front of it. Then he raises his paws and starts scrabbling at the wood, ignoring the flakes of paint that fall to the floor. _Open up, Jaebum_ , he meows, as piteously as he can. _Open up for the cute kitty_.

It must do the trick, because the door swings open to reveal a very disgruntled-looking Jaebum. Undeterred, Brian turns his attention from the door and starts clawing at the hem of his track pants, attempting to scale him. With a put out sigh, Jaebum bends to pick him up, depositing him on his shoulder, one hand on his rump to stop him from falling. This close, he smells like chicken.

He darts in, licking his way from the sharp line of jawbone to his mouth. He tastes like he smells, and despite his full (and slightly achy—Jaebum’s right about the oiliness) belly, it’s delicious and irresistible he can’t get enough. He licks all the way up to his nose, making Jaebum giggle a little. It’s delightful.

“Don’t think I’ll start giving you junk food now just because you’re acting all sweet on me.”

They settle on Jaebum’s bed, which smells even better now that he’s in it. He’s also large and warm, and Brian lays his head down on his chest to better feel his heartbeat after kneading it a little with his paws to feel the give of the firm muscle underneath. Fingers come up to his head to stroke all the way down to his tail, making him shudder. It feels indescribably good and he purrs for more, nudging Jaebum’s hand when he stops. It’s really too bad that he falls asleep like that, he’d wanted to enjoy the ticklish, shivery sensation for longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not updating the next part until i get 2384792834 comments!!
> 
> kidding i'm writing it as we speak lol (i'll also edit the whole thing after this is up icb it's almost as long as the jaebum pov and we're only halfway there)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i realized i accidentally posted the beginning of chapter 2 yesterday this is why i hate posting wips
> 
> also extending this by a chapter bc brian kang is a nag who knew (also he's so ooc as a kitteh i'm sorreh)

The next morning is uneventful. He wakes up before Jaebum does, goes to the bathroom to do his business. With a whole lot of difficulty too; while cats are agile and have pretty good balance, it took all he had to not fall into the toilet. Wiping is tough too, he rolls out and shreds miles of tissue paper before he gets a thick enough pile to bunch up underneath his butt for a few cursory wipes. He feels a pang of guilt for the one who’ll have to clean up the mess he makes, but then again, a cat’s gotta do what a cat’s gotta do.

He couldn’t wash, but it’s not a huge loss—he’s not quite a fan of wet fur after Jaebum subjected him to a wipe down the day before. Ablutions finished, he pads out of the bathroom with a new appreciation for his opposable thumbs, and into the kitchen where Jinyoung and Mark are curled up together on the couch. Mark is lying down with his head on Jinyoung’s lap, scrolling through his phone while Jinyoung reads, running fingers through Mark’s hair, and—huh. In retrospect, he can’t quite believe he didn’t see that coming.

Not wanting to disturb the idyllic scene, he quietly heads back down the hall to Jaebum’s room, and leaps back onto the bed. He misjudges and lands on Jaebum’s exposed belly, but aside from a low grunt, Jaebum doesn’t wake.

He’s cute when he sleeps, Brian finds himself thinking, all open and soft. Brian’s always found Jaebum a little intimidating even though the other man has never given him cause to. He’s friendly enough, and surprisingly nice and helpful too, even though as a soon-to-debut trainee he didn’t have an obligation to be. But there’s just something that keeps Brian at arm’s length, admiring him in afar when he performs at evaluations or trainee exhibitions, watching the closeness between him and Sungjin and wishing he could have the same.

All things considered, he’s kinda thankful for whatever stroke of fate (actually just Jae and his stupidity but who’s keeping score) gave him this—in just a day he’s seen sides of Jaebum he’s never imagined he’d ever get the chance to. It’s probably going to suck going back to what they were once he changes back, but for now, he’s going to milk it for all its worth.

Which means not wasting daylight, so he crawls up the bed and pushes him with his front paws, meowing at the top of his lungs. And lord, a half awake, bleary-eyed Jaebum is a hundred times cuter, if such a thing is possible. Brian laughs when he grumbles, voice croaky with sleep, but it’s quickly cut off when Jaebum grabs him with both hands and tucks him into his chest, mumbling, “Five more minutes.”

It’s a struggle, but he wriggles out of Jaebum’s hold, imperiously telling him to _get the fuck up you’re burning daylight_. He’d never dream of talking to him like that when he’s human, but he’s a cute kitten right now, he’s allowed. _C’mon, get upppp!!_

“Okay, okay, I’m up, Christ. I swear I’ll get you back for this when you’re back, Younghyun,” he promises with a baleful glare.

The ferocity is diminished by the pillow creases on his cheek and flyaway hair, though, so Brian just laughs at him.

 

They head to the studios after breakfast. At first, when Jaebum had announced it at large, Brian’s immediate reaction had been to rejoice because he’s missed work despite it having been barely more than a day since he’s changed, but he can’t help it, he’s missed it, okay? But his excitement quickly turns into frustration once they actually get there, because Brian has conveniently forgotten two things: 1) their studio is nothing like their practice room, not the mess of cables and stools and amps and random knick knacks spread out all over (mostly Jae’s), and 2) even if it was, it’s not like he can _do_ anything anyway. Paws aren’t the most conducive for playing the bass.

So while he stays put on the leather couch Jaebum dumped him on, he can’t helped being bored out of his mind. Thankfully, Jaebum doesn’t take that long to be done, and although Brian is glad to see him make a beeline for him, he’s a little offended when Jaebum replies his plaintive _finally_ with, “I know you’re bored, but I bought you treats, right? Besides, I have to work, yeah? Who’s gonna buy your cat food otherwise?”

 _I can buy my own food, thank you very much_ , Brian hisses back at him. _And if you think treats will work as a bribe you’re so wrong you have no idea_! The last bit is slightly muffled by the biscuit Jaebum holds to his mouth. Brian doesn’t hesitate one bit before gobbling it up, then mews at Jaebum for more.

“Younghyun-ah, you know I don’t understand you. We have to work out a system for this. One for yes, twice for no?” Jaebum says, giving him another biscuit.

“Mrrow.” _Okay_.

“Okay, great. Wanna go see Jae hyung?”

“Mmmrow!!” _Fuck yeah I’ve been wanting to scratch his eyes out_.

The way Jaebum laughs, Brian pretty sure he understands him fine.

 

The band practice room is empty when they get there, but Brian could have told him that—this time of day, Sungjin and Jaehyung would be at theory lessons while Wonpil and Dowoon does vocals. But he didn’t know how to convey this to Jaebum by meowing, so he figures what the hell, it’s not like it’s a long trip. Besides, from the time he saw on Jaebum’s watch, they’re due back soon anyway.

“Be careful yeah?” Jaebum says as he lets him down.

Brian barely acknowledges him, too taken by the smells in the room, a mixture of plastic and metal and ugh, stale semen. Looks like it’s time for a chat about not doing it in places where they all eat and spend nearly half their lives at. But there’s also something else, something putrid and musty that threads through all the other smells in the room. It should be gross, but it’s strangely appealing. He needs to find it!

Darting around the room, he pokes his nose into every corner until he finally finds it, stuck underneath the little sliver of space between the digital piano and the wall. A dead cockroach, shriveled up, like it’s been there for ages. Brian waits for the disgust to hit, but he just feels a sense of fascination, and a strong urge to bring it to Jaebum, which he hurriedly shoves down. He’s not letting the cat in him take over, no way in hell.

To distract himself, he leaps away and heads straight for Jaebum, clambering clumsily up the beanbag and onto his stomach with a little bit of help from a strong hand. He curls up there with a content purr, filling his nostrils with the clean scent of soap and cologne.

“You like sleeping on me huh,” Jaebum says as he strokes him. The words rumble through his body and he meows once, nuzzling closer.

 _I do. You’re comfy_.

“I like it too. I mean, Nora used to do it all the time, like cats like to do. And you’re a cat.”

He pauses, and Brian slowly opens an eye to look up at him, wondering if he should tell him he’s not just doing it because he’s a cat right now, but then Jaebum continues, “I’d like it if you did it when you’re not a cat too but you’re always busy avoiding me,” and _hang on, what?_

 _What do you mean avoiding? I’ve never avoided you, you’re the one who’s always cozied up to Sungjin and whenever I even so much as_ try _to get a word in edgewise it’s like—_

“Whoa, the system, Younghyun, remember? I don’t speak cat.”

Irritated, Brian snaps his jaw shut. Then he opens it again to meow twice, as huffily as he can manage.

“No? No what, you’re not avoiding me?”

_No!_

“What do you call it then, when you’re always off with Bambam or Mark or even Youngjae, whom you’re not even that close to anyway, whenever we have schedules together.”

 _I_ am too _close to Youngjae, you’re just always too preoccupied with Jinyoung or Sungjin to notice_ , Brian yells at him. Jaebum just stares at him, confused, and ugh, it’s so annoying. He’s so annoying.

 _You’re annoying_.

That’s how Dowoon and Wonpil find them, Brian standing on Jaebum’s stomach and meowing at him at the top of his lungs while the younger boy stares back, wide eyed and a touch panicked. Then Jaebum actually has the gall to put him down on the floor in the middle of his tirade! Not having it, he turns right back to climb up him again, scrambling a little to not fall until Jaebum catches and lifts him up.

 _I’m not done with you_ , he grumbles at him as he latches on to a shirt sleeve and tucks himself into the crook of his elbow. Far from it.

 

Of course, Jaehyung, ever with the horrible timing, chooses that exact moment to burst into the room.

“Guys, I think I’ve got it! Oh hey Jaebum, I didn’t know you were here, but good timing.”

Not good, Brian thinks insistently. Horrible. A sense of foreboding makes him shiver. He presses closer to Jaebum.

“Amber found this amulet that’s supposed to change him back.”

Wait, what? He’s not due to change back for another two days!

“How do you know it’ll work?” he hears Dowoon ask.

“Dunno, she promised me it will. Hopefully it does, and we’ll take Brian off your hands, Jaebum, thanks for taking care of him.”

No. Oh no. He’s barely halfway through day two, Jaehyung doesn’t get to do this. He starts struggling when he feels the shift that is Jaebum handing him over, digs his claws into Jaebum’s arm punishingly because how _dare_ he pass him back like he’s—he’s unwanted and a burden and like he’s relieved to be able to do so, judging from how quickly he’s giving him back to his bandmates. He vents all of this in cat, breathing hard as he tries to pry himself out their hands, twisting and slashing at the closest arm when that fails. It works, and he barely feels any guilt when Jaehyung cries out, dropping him in the process.

Unfortunately for him, Dowoon’s quick reflexes catch him before he hits the ground, holding him firmly around the middle. No matter how much he kicks, he doesn’t budge. He tries anyway.

And then there’s a flash, a yelp, and then a sudden shock of pain and the feeling of something digging into his back.

He turns, clutching at his waist with a hand, to see that he’s landed on the floor with Dowoon’s knee the only thing cushioning his fall, the younger having been unable to hold up his weight when he changed back. Rolling off him, Brian glares up at Jaehyung and Wonpil’s twin looks of relief. Jaebum is nowhere in sight. 

“I hate you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk my dudes it's all a mess :')


	3. Chapter 3

“If I’d known he was going to be such a bitch about it I wouldn’t have moved heaven and earth to bring him back, is all I’m saying.”

Brian ignores Jaehyung, concentrating on tuning his bass. They’d gone right back into their predetermined schedule, preparing for practice once it’s been confirmed that Brian is feeling alright, a hundred per cent himself, none the worse for wear following his _harrowing experience, I'm so sorry you had to go through that_  (Wonpil), but _hyung would you be able to tell me what Tuna is saying_ (Dowoon).

He’s fine, he answers mechanically. He’s not hurting anywhere, it wasn’t particularly terrible as experiences go, and _no, Dowoon, because I’m no longer a cat_. He tries not to let their maknae’s dejected look get to him.

He really is fine, at least physically. Aside from that, the jury’s still out.

Sungjin remains blissfully unaware of what had happened in the past forty hours or so. After a quick questioning look at their dogpile and an apathetic, “Huh, Younghyun, I didn’t know you had violence in you,” directed at the arm Brian had locked around Jaehyung’s neck, he claps his hands together briskly and tells them to get ready for practice. He's none the wiser, and Brian spares a moment of admiration for his bandmates for having been able to keep this under wraps so completely.

But Jaehyung’s complaint is loud even if it’s muttered, and so Sungjin promptly asks, “Bring who back? What are you talking about?” It prompts a flurry of _haha, just kidding, it’s nothing_ s from the other three, led chiefly by Jaehyung, before Dowoon distracts them all with a clatter of drumsticks against a rim.

It’s just as well. Brian has no intention of talking to any of them, not even when they’re packing up after and Jaehyung corners him. 

“Look, you can’t stay silent forever,” he starts.

Brian slides him an unamused look. _Watch me_ , he mouths, slowly and purposefully.

“Right. I don’t read lips, Bri. But I can read your face, and I figure you’re mad at me for the whole turning you into kitten thing, which I get, and I’m _sorry_ , okay? What I don’t get is _why_ you’re still mad?”

Rolling his eyes, Brian turns his attention back to his cables, taking extra care to wind them up just right.

“Seriously, do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to get that amulet? Not to mention the price I paid for it dude, gypsies don’t come cheap these days, hell I had to dig into the lobster fund, you know?” Jaehyung rambles on, so Brian tunes him out until a loud bang bring him back. It turns out to be Jaehyung slamming his hands on the amp he’s perched on. 

Jaehyung rears forward so his face is inches from Brian’s.

“Dude come on, at least tell me why you’re being so pissy about all this? I mean, I brought you back? I’m sure you didn’t want to stay a kitten forever, that’s no kind of life man, you’d be eating lizards and coughing up fur balls, not to mention you’d still be living in the GOT7 dorm with Jaebum, who would be your literal da—wait.”

Jaehyung narrows his eyes, and Brian concentrates on keeping his face as expressionless as humanly possible while the older man scrutinizes him. He’s not about to lose in this game of chicken!

“Brian Kang you dog.”

His eye twitches and he looks away, but not before he sees the sheer glee that lights up Jaehyung’s face.

“You absolute _dog_ , although that’s not the right noun to use now, I suppose. That’s it isn’t it? You’re not mad about me turning you into a kitten, you’re mad about being  _changed back_.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Brian hisses, casting a nervous glance around the room. No one’s paying attention to them, no one ever does whenever they start talking in English, but one can never be too careful.

“Finally decided to speak to me?” Jaehyung’s grin looks as though it’s about to split his face in half. “I knew you had a crush on the dude but I didn’t know it was already in ‘I’d stay a kitty forever if I get to be with him’ territory, I mean seriously? Jaebum?”

“What about Jaebum?” Sungjin cuts in then, and how did none of them ever realize that he’s actually a ninja in disguise?

In any case it’s a good thing, because Brian just barely manages to rein in the _it’s only for three days not forever_ and _what’s wrong with Jaebum_ that are just on the tip of his tongue, focusing on wresting both down while Jaehyung pulls his best _who, me?_ expression. It’s not any good, not really, but it at least successfully sends Sungjin on his way to nag at Wonpil and Dowoon to hurry up, albeit only after he sends them one last, suspicious look. The feeling of relief goes as quickly as it comes though, because from the look on Jaehyung’s face, it isn’t over, not by far.

“Look Bri, if you like the dude just tell him. It’d work out a hell of a lot better with you saying it than meowing it at him.”

And well, no matter how mad Brian still is at Jaehyung, he can’t deny the older man has a point.

 

So that’s how Brian finds himself two floors down from his dorm, standing in front of Jaebum’s door, gathering up courage to knock. There are bits of wood chips on the floor still, whoever tried to sweep it up hadn’t done a good job (or at all). It brings back the memories from the night before, of how utterly sweet Jaebum was to him. It dispels the nerves a little.

But only a little, because every negative thought he’s entertained about this returns the next second and the fist he holds up against the door hesitates, unmoving. What if he’s got this all wrong? What if Jaebum only liked him because he was tiny and furry and cute? It’s no secret that Jaebum is a cat person through and through—his adoration for Nora was legend. Hell, Brian had been right there the first time Jaebum brought Nora to the trainee practice room. That smitten expression had stayed with him for ages after that.

Jaebum surely hadn’t ever looked at him like that. 

“Just go ahead and do it bro,” Mark advises as he breezes past on his way to his bedroom. Then he stops. “You know what.”

To Brian’s horror, he knocks on the door, three sharp raps that echo around the narrow hallway, quickly answered with a soft but clearly irritated _what_. 

“The fuck, Tuan,” Brian whispers fiercely.

Mark just shrugs. “Jae texted,” he replies like it’s good enough explanation, and what do you know, it actually is. “Besides, I don’t like seeing him miserable, he gets all angsty. It makes Jinyoung antsy.” With that cryptic comment and an encouraging nod, he disappears into his room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

Brian’s fast coming to the conclusion that people from America are nosy, meddlesome fucks. He breathes purposefully through his nose in an attempt to calm himself down. Then he does it again for good measure. 

“Can I come in?”

It takes a few seconds, a long few seconds but then the door swings open to reveal Jaebum, still in the sweater he’d worn earlier and a pair of loose shorts. Brian is intimately familiar with the thread count and softness of that sweater, having been nestled in it for the better part of the morning. He’s a little shorter, Brian realizes, despite having towered over him previously, and this close, Brian doesn’t need to try very hard to smell the aftershave and cologne. It’s not as potent to his human nose but is familiar all the same. It soothes his frayed nerves.

“Younghyun, hi. You’re back.”

He clears his throat. “Yeah.”

“Well, it’s good to have you back.”

Stilted delivery aside, Jaebum really does sound glad. Relieved, even. The furthest thing from miserable. Then he lifts his arm to scratch awkwardly at the back of his neck, sleeve sliding down to reveal the claw marks Brian left, wincing as it grazes over the fresh wounds. No wonder he’s relieved; hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if Jaebum doesn’t ever want to speak to him again. 

“Sorry about your arm.”

“It’s nothing, I’ve had worse. Can barely feel it.”

Brian doubts it; they still look red and angry, and looks like they’re likely to scar. But in the end, he just says, “I just wanted to thank you, for, you know, taking care of me.” 

Jaebum shrugs. “Would have done it for anyone. What are friends for, right?”

Of course he would have. Brian feels stupid for thinking he was special. For even thinking that he could have been. Still, despite being semi-prepared for it, the distance in Jaebum’s voice stings.

“Well, I’m glad it was you,” he tells him. “Just so you know, I wasn’t avoiding you. I just, I never knew what to say to you so I didn’t seem like an idiot.”

“You’re not—” Jaebum starts and it’s probably the politeness dripping from his words, so different from the familiarity and warmth before that Brian had gotten used to that makes him see red. He wants to yell at him, pour every ounce of irritation and affection he feels for Jaebum to make him feel it too but Brian isn’t a cute kitten anymore so he’s not allowed, so he does the next best thing.

He kisses him.

It’s quick, just a soft press of lips that Brian barely feels before he’s rocking back onto his heels, trying to keep the panic at bay when he’s hit with the realization of what he’s done. _Stupid_ , he scolds himself, _why did you do that?_   He wants to run away, wants to hide until he forgets this ever happened and is about to when a touch on his wrist stays him, oddly in step with the voice in his head. _Y_ _o_ _u’re made of stronger stuff, Brian Kang_ , it says. It sounds eerily like Jaehyung, all brash confidence and bluster that’s strangely encouraging and well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

He swallows to quiet the clamoring nerves. “I, uh, like you?”

It sounds more like a question than a declarative confession to his ears but it’ll have to do for now. Maybe forever, because Jaebum just looks dumbstruck, with a wariness in his eyes that doesn’t bode well even as he opens his mouth to reply, apologize, turn him down. He can feel his own face flaming, burning up as he waits, brain whirring a mile a minute as it figures out how to extricate himself from the situation. Right at that very moment, he kind of wants to die in mortification. He wishes with all his might for the ground to open up. Of course, with his luck being what it is, it doesn’t.

He clears his throat. “Well, I should probably go.”

He tries to step back but the fingers around his wrist tighten, almost threateningly, and oh god, he’s so fucked. It’s not like he didn’t know Jaebum at the peak of his bullish macho-era; he’s never been the target of it, not directly, but he didn’t need to be. He’s heard the stories. He exerts pressure to test Jaebum’s grip. It doesn’t budge. Fuck.

But it doesn’t matter, because that’s when he hears it, Jaebum’s hurried _I like you too_ , and, oh. This is a nice surprise. Belatedly, Brian realizes it’s accompanied by a tightening of his fingers, like he’s afraid he’s going to run away. Which is silly, because no way he’s letting Jaebum out of his sight after this. He doesn’t need to look into the mirror to know he’s grinning, a broad, happy thing that’s bordering on maniacal and way too many teeth.

Not that Jaebum cares, he thinks, because when he looks up, he sees his delight mirrored on his face. And when Jaebum leans in once more, Brian makes sure to meet him halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is word vomit and it sucks and there's story left but i'm not feeling this universe anymore so i'm leaving it as is i think this is as good a point to end as any
> 
> i'll probably edit this massively in a couple of days or so or delete this idk 
> 
> anyway this is pure indulgence on my part bc i've always wanted to write kitty brian's pov but once he turns human it got boring real quick ahahaha but thank you for all the love and enthusiasm you've shown this fic!!! please ship bumk and listen to day6 kthxbye <3


End file.
